Abstract for CT Food Recall Capacity Building - The intended outcome of this application is to advance efforts for an integrated food safety system through training local health, State Food Safety Programs and industry in recall procedures and policies. Background - some years back the Department of Consumer Protection developed a training program on a broad spectrum for recalls, CPSE recalls for products, USDA recalls for meat and poultry and FDA recalls for those foods regulated by the FDA. The goal of this application is to expand on the existing product while providing training to local, state and industry on recalls. The deliverables will be a perfected Train-the-Trainer approach to educating regulatory and industry officials on recalls through the entire process from implementation, execution until the recall is formally closed. The integration of the Connecticut recall programs into the national program is the specific mission and use of funds procured will be dedicated to that purpose. The goal is improved food safety for food products in intra as well as inter- state commerce in the State of Connecticut and the Nation as a whole along with greater understanding of how the recall process works.